


you will know the love of man

by sessile



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessile/pseuds/sessile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lets Hannibal have a part of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will know the love of man

**Author's Note:**

> triggering story spoiler warning in end notes

It's Will who suggests it.  
  
They are in the middle of making love, and sex with Hannibal doesn't feel like, well, sex with a serial killer - he's attentive and a hedonist, and Will sometimes finds it's all he can do to hang on and succumb to it all.  
  
So Will tends to babble. Tends to let the words fall out of his mouth, because his foot is rubbing up the back of Hannibal's thigh and everything feels so fucking good.  
  
 _yeah fuck me right there_  
  
 _oh god_  
  
 _yes_  
  
 _harder_  
  
 _jesus harder_  
  
Brings Hannibal's fingers up to his mouth so he can lavish his tongue around them, lets them fill his mouth.  
  
 _you need to fuck me_  
  
 _jesus just take it all_  
  
 _take all of me_  
  
He looks at Hannibal, eyes wild, it's getting to that point, and he just wants Hannibal in him _so fucking bad_.  
  
"Get... inside me," he gasps, and he doesn't know what he's thinking or what he's doing, but he grabs Hannibal's hand and just makes him _grip_ him, his body, _hard_.

" _Inside me,_ " he whispers, his forehead pressed against Hannibal's own, _"do you understand?"_

And Hannibal does, he scratches long and deep, nearly burrowing them in Will's side.  
  
Will comes, and shortly after Hannibal does, too.  
  
-  
  
Will looks at Hannibal later, still feels the scratches, now scabbed over, and an idea has planted itself in his head.  
  
What if.  
  
What if Hannibal had a piece of Will. Would that make him stop? Content him, at least for a while? Will feels like he's debating a rare and expensive treat for a pet tiger. If they go too long without a certain type of meat, they'll eventually go and start to seek it out themselves.  
  
If only it were that easy.  
  
Could it be that easy?  
  
Will thinks and thinks.  
  
-  
  
He presents himself next time they're in bed. Gives Hannibal his back side. Presents the scars from last time.    
  
"Tell me what's back there," he says to him.  
  
Hannibal lists vertebrae, ribs, bones. Lists endocrine systems and vessels. Lists organs like pancreas and kidney.  
  
"Show me," he says.  
  
Hannibal maps out all the spots with fingers and mouth, and Will is left hard and dripping, but once Hannibal gets down to his side, right under his ribs -  
  
"How would you get it out of there?"  
  
"What, my dear Will?" Hannibal murmurs around his skin.  
  
"My kidney." He swallows. "How would you get it out?"  
  
"I'd make an incision, right here." Hannibal traces the line with a fingernail.

"And then what?"  
  
"I'd have to cut through the epidermis, the fatty layer, then through your abdominal oblique muscle." Hannibal's tongue lavishes where he drew the incision. Will starts to stroke himself, and Hannibal makes an approving noise at that.  
  
A wild thought appears in Will's head: _He could do it right now, and I wouldn't give a fuck._ He's imagining it, too, his flesh blooming, blossoming under Hannibal's skilled hand.  
  
"Once I get in there," Hannibal gently bats away Will's hand from his dick and takes it himself, "I have to clamp the ureter and vessels around the organ. Nick a major artery without a way to stop the blood flow - " a open, almost sloppy kiss to his side " - and you die."  
  
Will is breathing hard.  
  
"I cut each of them and sew them off. And then - " Hannibal's hand quickens, and Will has to drop his head and groan, loudly, " - I can take it out. Nothing left but a gaping hole." Will's dick is pulsing, and he is keening, over and over. "That I put there."  
  
Will can _see_ it, and he doesn’t last much longer after that.  
  
-  
  
Hannibal has started to seize on the idea himself. He's fucking Will harder these days, and Will swears he can see a different, more brilliant gleam in his eye as he does. His hands play at his belly, his sides, and with a certain smile, and Will knows he's imagining what’s inside.  
  
Will wants him to know. Just open himself up and let Hannibal see _everything_.  
  
They fuck and they fuck, and Will just holds Hannibal's face in his hands and make promises with his lips. And tongue. And teeth.  
  
-  
  
Will loses his breath when he catches Hannibal making special orders of gauze, plasma, and needles.  
  
-  
  
Will is caught completely off guard by Hannibal one day, who puts him in a chokehold and attempts to wrestle him over to what he eventually sees is a surgical table. When Will starts to struggle too hard, Hannibal adjusts his arm and Will can't breathe and he passes out.  
  
He wakes later, first in alarm, then in full panic, because he realizes that Hannibal is going to do this without anesthesia. He is already strapped down, stripped, and gagged.  
  
He looks back at Hannibal, eyes incredulous and begging, when Hannibal makes the first incision.  
  
Will screams. He screams long and hard.  
  
The pain makes him blind and animalistic. The table rattles as he struggles in his bonds, but Hannibal is an old hat at this. He continues to slice into Will between convulsions on the table.  
  
It takes until Will is opened up enough for Hannibal to stick his hand inside before his vision starts to mercifully purple.  
  
Right before Will drops out cold, Hannibal drops a kiss on his naked shoulder.  
  
-  
  
Will wakes, hours later, maybe days, to Hannibal attending his wound on their bed.  
  
"You fucking asshole," is the first thing Will mumbles.  
  
Hannibal kisses his leg in apology. "I'm sorry, Will. You have to allow me some of my proclivities."  
  
"You could've just asked."  
  
Hannibal looks at him, apparently not expecting that answer, but quickly ducks his head away, trying to hide a smile. "You would have been willing?"  
  
"I would have been willing to enjoy prior notice, yes. Since obviously you were going to do it like that no matter what."  
  
Hannibal breaks out in a full, amused grin. "Next time then."  
  
Will huffs a laugh, because really - what next time? There's nothing else Hannibal could take out without risking either death or a severely diminished lifestyle.  
  
But he tugs Hannibal over to him, and they kiss, sweetly. Then excitedly. Then fervently, with Will reaching for and grabbing Hannibal's already hard cock.  
  
-  
  
They manage to fuck without opening Will's stitches.  
  
-     
  
Will enjoys the bed rest for the next few days, with Hannibal attending to his every need. There's a particularly dedicated interest to Will's recovery, and Will guesses quickly it's because he's eagerly waiting for Will to be able to partake with him. He wants to share his new prize with Will.  
  
Will's not sure how he feels about that. He's had - forced himself - to try Hannibal's cooking, and of course it was exquisite, like how it was before he knew, but -  
  
But. It's different this time, obviously.  
  
But as Hannibal strokes his hair back and kisses him again and again, so pleased, so hopeful, Will knows he can't really deny him this.  
  
-  
  
They are both staring at it as it sits pristinely on Hannibal's cutting board. Will's kidney.  
  
Will kind of wants to leave the room, but Hannibal is just standing there, looking at it, knife in hand and just thinking, thinking.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Will asks, eyeing the chunk of himself skeptically.  
  
Hannibal's brow is furrowed. "I don't know yet." He works the knife handle with his hand, not looking at him. "So many ideas. Hard to narrow down to just one."  
  
"Well, when you figure it out, let me know when it's time to eat," Will says, finally unable to take it much more, and presses a kiss to Hannibal's preoccupied face before limping out the kitchen.  
  
-  
  
When Hannibal is finally ready to serve, he comes smoothly into the dining room, and Will has to give up a tired smile, because he is _beaming_.  
  
"I used the last of my 1961 Pétrus vintage on you, Will," Hannibal informs him as presents his plate to him. "Reduced with morel mushrooms and shallots. Sometimes simpler is better, so as to not overwhelm the flavor of the organ itself. A delicacy like this must be allowed to breathe on its own."  
  
Will looks at himself arranged artfully on the plate. He can tell right away that this was going to be hard for him to keep down.  
  
Hannibal is pouring him wine, a red and fragrant wine - "a 1964, not similar, but complimentary to what I used with you" - and Will is trying to clear his mind so he can get through this without incident.  
  
Hannibal sits across from him, and Will looks up at him and just stops, because Hannibal is happy. Wonderfully, joyously _happy_. Will wants to forget the meal and just _take_ him, have him, but of course Hannibal wouldn't stand for that, and let the food go to waste.  
  
Hannibal gestures expansively, proudly with his knife. "Bon appétit."  
  
-  
  
If he's not thinking about who this is and where it came from, the kidney really is quite delicious.  
  
-  
  
Hannibal clears the plates when they're done, and Will is left sitting there, thinking about the slice of himself digesting in his stomach.  
  
He is tired, and his side hurts.  
  
He goes to tell Hannibal that he's going to lay down, and he sees Hannibal with his back toward him, diligently washing out the fine china, his muscles working beneath his immaculate shirt.  
  
He loves him, so much. He would do anything for him, and Will just stands there, leaning hard on the counter, with that knowledge about himself settling in him, right along with his kidney.  
  
He tells this to him quietly, voice underneath the sound of running water, and hobbles off to the bedroom by himself.  
  
-  
  
Hannibal joins him later, curling around him like a cat, and Will feels content with the weight of Hannibal's hand over his chest.  
  
-  
  
He tried, and he failed.  
  
Will can't take it anymore and he has to get up, has to get himself to the bathroom before he retches all over the bedroom floor.  
  
It's ugly and it's terrifying, only as something so bodily primal can be. It's excoriating, and the whole process drags tears out of Will's eyes.  
  
There goes the entire meal. Will coughs and gasps and tries to breathe, staring in horror at barely digested pieces of himself littering the bathroom sink.  
  
It's all gone, and Will has nothing but a gaping hole in his side to show for it.  
  
He can hear Hannibal come up behind him, and in sudden shame, he hurries to wash his mess all down.  
  
Hannibal touches his shoulder, and Will can't help it - he bursts out crying.  
  
" _I'm sorry,_ " he says, clenching his teeth around his sobs. "I'm sorry, I couldn't - "  
  
Hannibal doesn't say anything, but puts Will's head on his shoulder, and Will clings to him and cries into his shirt - why, he doesn't know. He wanted, he'd wanted -     
  
He just wanted.  
  
Hannibal soothes him, running a hand over his hair, over and over again, and Will feels so ashamed, too ashamed to accept the comfort. He breaks away and leaves Hannibal standing there in the bathroom, and goes back to bed.  
  
He hears Hannibal clean up behind him, then feels him drop into the bed. Hannibal spoons him, so that they are flush against each other.  
  
"It's all right, Will," he says, and Will is searching, searching his voice for what he really means. Is he disappointed? Is he mad? Is he, is he -    
  
Hannibal settles his head against him, and Will cries and doesn't sleep for a long time.  
  
-  
  
God, he hurts. He hurts so much and he doesn't want to move from the bed.  
  
Hannibal is already up by the time he wakes, and he quietly asks him for morphine or Vicodin or some damn Tylenol to dull the pain.  
  
Hannibal gives him something, he doesn't care, he takes it and he waits for it to kick in and then he goes back to sleep.  
  
When he wakes later, Hannibal is sitting next to him, stroking his head gently.  
  
Will looks up at him and sees the look of blatant concern and care. He reaches for him, clinging, desperate, because Hannibal is his and he can't let go.    
  
Hannibal opens him up with his mouth, and Will nearly tells him _open me up some more_.  
  
Hannibal is suddenly all over him, and the painkiller is enough that Will invites him, wants him.  
  
Hannibal eventually gets inside him again, and it's too much, he drives Will into the mattress, drives his incision wound _right_ into the bed, and Will sobs loudly and is given over. He cocks his knees up and drives his heels into Hannibal, spurring him on.  
  
He repeats, over and over again, _fuck me fuck me_.  
  
Hannibal presses his forehead against Will's, and he's driving over and over into him, and he's shuddering, and Will desperately asks him, " _What do you want?_ "  
  
" _You,_ " he says and Will's heart seizes because his voice cracks and he says it again, his voice quavering, " _My God - you,_ " and Will holds him through it as he shakes and shakes and _comes_.  
  
Will is frantic, wild, because he's going to come, he's going to come hard, so fucking hard, and he just _grabs_ at Hannibal, grabs him _right there_ , right over his kidneys, and he _hisses,_ " _Give it to me._ "  
  
Hannibal is staring at him, mouth open in shock, when Will comes all over himself.  
  
-  
  
They don't talk for a while after that.  
  
Just glance at each other, in certain new-found knowledge.  
  
-  
  
It's when they're fucking that they finally decide to do it.  
  
Hannibal is spread out before him, letting Will lavish his backside with his tongue, because he's a hedonist and likes to be done for every so often. Will rims him, because it's there and Hannibal sighs contentedly, his head pillowed on his folded arms.  
  
Will's eyes roam as his mouth works, and he stares at the valley of Hannibal's spine in his back, smooths the whole area with his hands. Draws a line with his fingernail, like Hannibal did, so many weeks ago.  
  
Hannibal looks down at him, curious, and Will just looks back up at him, tracing a significant outline in his side, his tongue working in him. Hannibal just watches him, the glint in his eye growing subtly avid.  
  
Will pulls his mouth off with a small _pop_ , replaces it with his thumb, just circling, and repeats what Hannibal had done to him, sucking and mouthing that spot, right over his organ.  
  
When Hannibal just keeps looking and looking, Will feels himself compelled, and feels himself stutter at his own compulsion. Drives his thumb right in. Licks right at the spot, mouth open and tongue lascivious.  
  
It's like he's asking Hannibal a question. _Would you - do you -_  
  
Will's heart pounds, waiting for an answer he's not even sure he wants to hear.  
  
Hannibal is reaching down and he's hauling him up and Will almost doesn't want to go, but he lets Hannibal pin him and spread himself over him.  
  
"God, Hannibal, do you _-_ " and he is on the brink of tears because he _knows_ the answer -  
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
Will can only let the tears fall on his face and whisper _oh my god_ and hold him there, tight, his fingers furrowing deep, too deep into Hannibal's skin. _oh god_ , he says.  
  
 _oh god_  
  
 _oh god_  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: vomiting


End file.
